Oldrivalshipping 100 Themes Challenge
by theindestructablecuestick
Summary: Oldrivalshipping with 100 themes.
1. The Themes

Oldrivalshipping 100 Themes Challenge

A/N: I got bored so I decided to have a crack at this.  
-theindestructiblecuestick

The Themes:

1. Few

2. Rags

3. Blinked

4. Spearheads

5. Glance

6. Making

7. More

8. Peacefully

9. You

10. Poisoned

11. Somewhere

12. Determined

13. Insult

14. Kill

15. Rescue

16. Note

17. Musical

18. Trembled

19. Temperature

20. Flickered

21. Decisively

22. Initative

23. Venture

24. Remember

25. True

26. Key

27. Arrive

28. Help

29. Friend

30. Fog

31. Gone

32. Wrapped

33. Smell

34. Caught

35. Eased

36. Pass

37. Wondered

38. Deep

39. Hunted

40. Treat

41. Watching

42. Rolled

43. Jumped

44. Still

45. Direction

46. Turned

47. Away

48. Restore

49. Sly

50. Never

51. Screamed

52. Lock

53. Scribble

54. Idea

55. Standing

56. Burning

57. Throat

58. Know

59. End

60. Freedom

61. Moment

62. Determined

63. Mirror

64. Young

65. Beautiful

66. Forgotten

67. Fallen

68. Joy

69. Spin

70. Gate

71. Create

72. Nowhere

73. Guarantee

74. Open

75. Cold

76. Die

77. Dangerous

78. Travelled

79. Betrayal

80. Find

81. Raw

82. Back

83. Drew

84. Draped

85. Plan

86. Pushed

87. Attack

88. Softer

89. Charge

90. Stop

91. Fun

92. Move

93. Grinned

94. Flicked

95. Small

96. Raced

97. Hint

98. Blazed

99. Jacket

100. Shreds

A/N: That took a while...I have an announcement to make! Vote on the poll that's on my profile so I don't get writer's block! 8D  
-theindestructiblecuestick


	2. 1 Few

Oldrivalshipping 100 Themes Challenge

A/N: I'm back with the first chapter of Oldrivalshipping 100 Themes Challenge! XD  
Enjoy!  
-theindestructiblecuestick

Theme Number 1: Few

Green scratched his head. He had to describe Blue in a few words. Unfortunately most of those words that he thought off the top of his head were getting increasingly innapropriate. He needed something that would satisfy the junior dexholders informational needs. (Is informational a word?) Green turned around to see Blue laughing with her cousin then he turned to his juniors.

"Poison. Antidote. Possibility." Green said.

"Why are those the words you use to describe me Greenie?" Blue asked him.

"Well you're poisonously pretty yet your words are an antidote and last but not least your full of possibilities." Green said.

"Oh really?" Blue said.

"Yes. But there are much more than those few words to describe you though." Green said.

A/N: Done! XD  
Don't forget to vote!  
-theindestructiblecuestick


	3. 2 Rags

Oldrivalshipping 100 Themes Challenge

A/N: Here's the second chapter. :D  
This one's a bit AU...meh.  
-theindestructablecuestick

Theme Number 2: Rags

Blue ran as fast as she could to get away from the man in the lab coat. She needed to get those rags to the water as fast as she could. She turned a corner but as soon as she turned a boy about her age with brownish hair stopped Blue in her tracks.

"Stop." The boy said.

"Why should I?" Blue asked the boy harshly.

"You should stop because Grandpa just wanted to know why you snuck into his lab and stole those rags when you could just ask for them." The boy said.

"I didn't know...I've lived my whole life by being a con artist and a theif...I'm sorry." Blue said sincerley. The boy nodded.

"The names Green. You?" Green asked Blue.

"Blue."

A/N: MY. GOD. It's been AGES! I need to find a new plot to work on...maybe another journal? Don't forget to vote on the poll!  
-theindestructablecuestick


	4. 3 Blinked

Oldrivalshipping 100 Themes Challenge

A/N: Greetings somewhat normal people. It is I! I'm sorry about not writing for a while but I've had a lot of stuff to do...  
-theindestructablecuestick

Theme Number 3:Blinked

The two were staring at each other. They have been at it for at least three hours now. Neither of them were willing to give up. Their eyes were twitching furiously. Both thought if they held up for a little longer than the other one would stop. Fat chance. Both of them were ridiculously stubborn. Then it happened.

The boy blinked for a millesecond. The girl grinned in triumph.

"You blinked! You know what this means~" Blue said. Green grit his teeth and nodded.

He had to buy dinner for Blue.

A/N: That took less time then expected. Do not forget to vote.  
-theindestructablecuestick


End file.
